The present invention relates to a unique wristlet beverage container and more particularly, to an improved beverage container preferably fabricated from an elastermic water proof material for holding potable liquids such as sports drink or liquid medication in a convenient readily accessible locale.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,127,926 discloses a wristlet device to be worn for instance, during certain games such as tennis to prevent the flow of perspiration from the arm into the palm of the hand of the wearer. In one embodiment, the wristlet shown consists of a relatively wide and thick band of flexible porous sponge rubber. As stated, the sponge rubber is capable of readily absorbing liquids and is a material from which liquids may be expelled by compression of the same. Although recognizing the virtues of convenient accessibility of a wearer's wrist for the disclosed device, the invention of Mason is designed to absorb liquids rather than to dispense liquids through the use of a elastic beverage container.
Kennedy, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,604,629, discloses a wrist band accessory for gloves. A stated object of the Kennedy invention is to provide an ornamental, elastic, fabric wrist band of decorative construction which may be worn in association with gloves to enhance the appearance of the wearer.
Cabernoch in U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,425 discloses a one-piece nursing container with means for storing nipple fabricated from a single web of flexible material. As stated, the container maintains the liquid and an attached nipple or other access assembly is provided in a sterile condition until use. Cabernoch recognizes the benefits of utilizing a pre-filled, pre-sterilized disposable container for routine feedings in hospitals and other institutional environments. For instance, the use of such containers is stated to avoid the time and effort necessary for bottle preparation, clean-up, washing and sterilization. The nursing containers disclosed in the Cabernoch patent, however, must be separately carried by the user which would generally interfere with various sporting activities such as tennis, jogging, racquetball, etc.
Seward, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,544 discloses a system for obtaining beverages from sealed sachets containing a product containing a beverage when mixed with water for example, ground coffee or tea. In one embodied form, the Seward containers comprise an improved beverage sachets wherein the lands generally provide a more consistent and better opening of a sachet when used.
Other known wrist apparel inventions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,063, inventor Donald Ettinger; U.S. Pat. No. 1,534,208, inventor Delsworth E. Gibson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,470, inventor William D. McKay; U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,513, inventor William D. McKay; U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,685, inventor Gary M. Lesley; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,116, inventor Salvatore J. Sanzome and Donald Krost.
Other improved packages for beverages and the like are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,459, inventor Leslie Wade; U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,205, inventor John Hammond and Leonard Reed; U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,514, inventor Albert I. Berglund.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art have recognized a significant need for more convenient beverage containers which will provide the user with a simple effective device for providing a wide variety of potable liquids in a convenient manner. The present invention fulfills these needs.